The Crimson Sun
by chachingmel123
Summary: When a person who keeps getting reincarnated is tasked to introduce Vampires to the world of Skip beat, unfortunately, Yashiro Yukihito was infected as a Kid and on the day of the Crimson Sun, he finds himself waking up in the Vampire world with a craving for blood and his mind losing memories by the second.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Skip Beat.

Enjoy!

"You want me to introduce Vampirism to your world?" Nigel said, in disbeliefs looking at the god in front of him, who was an old woman on a plastic chair.

Nigel was a man who was in his 50's who seemed to be on a reincarnation loop with reality.

Being the cause of Vampires was something he hadn't done yet.

"Yes, it is written in my world that one day, a good portion of Humanity would turn into Vampires" she said, stunning him. "The virus on its own will do nothing when injected into a human but one day, the sky will turn red. Those infected will be filled with an overwhelming urge to follow the source, when they reach the source, their humanity will begin to start fading away. They will begin to lose their memories of their lives until all they remember is there name"

Silence.

"That's cruel, granny" He said, shocked.

"Think of it as a fresh start for their not so fresh bodies." She said, "I can't change this event no matter what I do but I can change who carries this virus. Naturally if the leader sees humanity as nothing but food, it's only a matter of time before War breaks out. However, if the leader does not look down on humanity, prehaps the two races can reach a deal of some-sort. Those who transform into Vampires become lost children, it's the parent that decide how they grow up."

"But taking their lives away from them?" he said.

"Some people may actually find the fact they turned into a Vampire a blessing" she said, stunning him more. "Emotional pain exists in my world. Children who have been abused by their parents. People who have been betrayed by the people they care about the most. People who can no longer walk or are simply blind will get bodies that are much better. Being a Vampire not only erases the memories but it also erases the pain as well. You can choose who to infect"

He looked down, when she put it that way, he really was the right person for the job.

"Okay" He said, "However, I want a place to store the Vampires when the red sun happens, I want it to be filled with bags of blood. I don't want them to be forced to go out and pray on human beings"

"Deal" She said, before she smiled and said. "Please take care of those children"

The world shifted around him and he found himself in front of what could only be an orphanage.

The first thing he noticed was the unmistakable feeling of hunger, hunger for blood.

He slunk through the playground at the orphanage with unnatural grace and saw kids playing around.

Kids who did not have parents.

He felt himself smiling.

But.

"Hey, kids" He suddenly said.

They turned around and saw a child they had never seen before, he had curly black hair and red eyes.

He had appeared to them in the most none threatening way possible.

"What are you playing?" he said.

"We're playing monsters" said, a little girl.

"Boring" He said, puffing his cheeks. "I've got something way better."

They all stared at him, what was better than playing monsters?

"What if I told you, you all could turn into real Vampires?" He said, "As Vampires, you'll be adopted and have a parent that will love you"

They all looked at each other.

As abandoned kids or kids who had their parents die, this was a dream come true.

"Really?" Said, a boy with brown hair.

"Really" He said, "Want to become a Vampire? One day you'll be loved and you'll be treated to something really delicious and have a home"

The children instantly agreed.

Nigel blooded them, he didn't know that one of the children was going to one day be hailed as the best Manager in Japan.

Yashiro Yukihito.

#Time Skip almost 20 decades#

"Thank goodness that scandal is over" said, Yashiro. "I was worrying myself half to death. Thank god, your words were creditable" but then he grinned in the elevator. "What was with Kyoko back then when she met us? Could it be... she has feelings for you?"

IT HAD COME! Ren thought, he too was wondering what that was about, Kyoko just couldn't stop her expression from slipping when talking to them for a second.

"I highly doubt that was it" Ren said, his mind could not comprehend that his feelings could be returned. "She most likely took it hard when I told her, she may be falling for Sho Fuwa again."

But nobody could blame him, because Yashiro saw it too.

Kyoko had no idea what she looked like when she interacted with a disguise Sho Fuwa outside of her apartment, anybody would have thought they were really good friends or were dating.

Those weren't the actions and expressions of a female holding a grudge against a guy she swore revenge on.

They went to the next interview which was hosted beautifully outside while tens of security guards making sure nobody got close enough to maul Ren Tsuruga but it didn't stop the bystanders from taking pictures, though.

"So Mister Tsuruga, can you tell the readers and those watching some details of your up and coming projects?" Said, the female interviewers, trying not to be affected by his incredible good looks.

"We'll, I can't tell you any details" said Ren.

And that's when the world changed.

Suddenly the ground and everything was covered in a red hue.

Every single person on the planet was stunned, before thinking it was a light show but one look at the sky and the sun proved otherwise.

The bright sun and sky had turned completely red.

When Yashiro saw the sun and sky, he almost dropped his briefcase.

It was because he remembered what happened almost 2 decades ago, which he chalked it up as kids just fooling around but it had now come back to bite him.

"Now your all Vampires" He recalled a boy who's face he couldn't recall. "When the sun and sky turn red, you'll all be welcomed into the family. Make sure you're not doing anything important when that time comes"

It couldn't be.

But it was.

All eyes turned to the sky, including cameras.

A solar Eclipse?

Nobody had ever seen such a red sky or sun before in their lives.

Scientist and astrologists were stumped all over the world because they had no record of this happening.

Suddenly news crews were broadcasting this, the world watched waiting for this to pass.

And as certain eyes watched, their minds began to filled with the burning desire to find the source of the virus.

What broke the silence for a certain street of Japan was Yashiro dropping his briefcase on the floor, it made a loud thump sound as the heavy briefcase hit the concrete.

"Yashiro?" Said, Ren.

"I-I'm sorry Ren. I need to go" He said, before began to walk leaving his briefcase behind, he walked to the crowd and ducked under the tape and cones.

And it wasn't just him who was acting strangely, the crowd was large and in that large crowd many started to turn around and walk away.

People stared as he kept walking, some tried to grab his attention but nothing worked.

Yashiro phone rang in his pocket but he didn't pick up.

Eventually Yashrio walked onto the road where cars were driving and caused Chaos on the scene, people were forced to stop.

"HEY WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" Yelled a guy who almost hit him.

But Yashiro didn't respond and then the guy looked around and saw at least 50 people mysteriously on the road and all heading to a single place.

It was a Pandemic and it was happening all over the world, eventually the news began to pick this up as well when people walked in front of a news crew and wouldn't say a thing or react when honked at.

Sometime, Yashiro walked past Lory Takarda bedazzled limousine and he didn't bat an eye at him.

However, Lory was more concerned about how his driver suddenly walked out on him to join the walking people on the street.

Eventually it got to a point that eventually all the news people around the world had to cover this, every channel was covering this including the jumbotrons.

"Yes, not only is the sky red but the people that are just below us have all suddenly stopped what they are doing and are heading somewhere" said, a female reporter in a helicopter. "Those who we have talked to, say when they approached, the one they were talking to was unresponsive. All they cared about was heading to a certain place. Now what we are all wondering is where they are going and what connection do all these people have to each other to produce such a shocking state?"

Many people who hoped to make it big had their camera's out and tried to 'wake them up' or get their attention.

If they did, it was only for a few seconds before continuing to walk.

The whole world was watching these people, just where were they going and why?

Meanwhile Ren Tsuruga had long since been escorted back to the company to find out, his manager wasn't the only one suddenly walking out.

And then it happened, all of them turned into streams of blood that went up to the sky, until there was nothing left.

Silence.

A total of 2.6 billion people disappeared from the face of the earth within seconds.

The sky became light and blue once again an the sun was once again yellow and bright enough to hurt eyes

This event will soon go down in history as The Crimson Sun.

#Scene Change#

Yashiro groaned as his eyes opened, his ears and his canine teeth were much sharper then before but his eyes were a lot clear then as well and his face had this amazing sparkle to it.

Yashiro was stunned to see even the tiniest detail in his surroundings which seemed to be a stone room, what remained his trusted glasses was melted on the floor beside his feet.

He wondered where he was, but then the smell hit him.

The smell of something sweet and delicious like a cake danced into his nose and he found himself getting up and walking towards it.

He didn't even notice he was naked like a newborn, he just had to find the source of that amazing smell.

But after a minute of walking he found it, but it filled him with horror.

It was a giant mountain of sealed up bags of blood.

Looking around he wasn't the only one who was horrified to learn this, but at the same time, there were also people who didn't care and pounced on the bags like they hadn't eaten in days.

When a bag was opened near him, Yashiro pretty much lost it.

Before he realised it, he had tore open a bag and was emptying bag after bag, fighting over anybody he came across who held a bag.

He could have sworn he was supposed to be doing something right now, but he couldn't remember nor did he care.

He was just so caught up with satisfying his hunger, that nothing else mattered to him.

When he felt like he couldn't consume anymore, he laid down flat and was satisfied.

And that's when he noticed he was surrounded by both genders who were all naked, but not a single person felt the strong urge to mate and being naked was more of a 'Oh, right. Were naked' thought with little to nobody caring.

Suddenly he heard.

"A-Am I a Vampire, now?"

What?

He turned and saw a man who looked so over joyed that he was hopping around.

"I've got legs!" He yelled. "I wasn't lied to! I'm a Vampire now. I'm walking. I'm walking!"

He was one of the people who seemed to think being kidnapped was salvation, while others were in shock.

Looking around, they all found they all had one thing in common.

All of them had been promised as some point in their lives that they would become Vampires.

"Vampire? Don't be stupid" said, another man. "Vampires don't exist. I'm sure this is all kind of a simulation or something"

Suddenly somebody took a half empty bag of blood and said. "Really? Then you won't feel anything if I waved this in front of your face?"

The man stepped forward with the bag and you could see the other man's face change immediately as uncontrivable hunger emitted through his eyes.

"O-Of course I don-" Said, the man before the bag was closer to him and his mind went blank.

They watched him crumble before all their eyes, by grabbing the bag and sucking it dry.

However, as soon as he finished, he went in search for more half empty bags like a dog, not caring who saw.

Never had they seen a full-grown man crumble so fast, so easily.

"I can't stay here!" suddenly a female said. "Do you know who I am? I'm a...A" she tried off when she tried to think of her job title but her mind drew a complete blank.

"You can't remember your job, can you?" suddenly another woman who too was glowing, said. "Neither can I. The person did say when the sky turned red, we'll all start to forget our lives as a human being." before she said. "I for one, cannot be happier. I was sold for sex by my own mother. If I can't remember that bitch's face and my body being defiled over and over again, I would suck the blood of, of a dozen people to make it happen"

They were all shocked by the confession.

"I'm a disgraced worker" said, a man. "I was worked to the bone in an evil company and then when the authorities arrived, they put all the blame on me. I was fired and no person would hire me once they did a background check. I ended up living on the streets and saw some things that would give even a soldier who killed nightmares. I would like to forget it all and start a new"

And then people started coming out with their own stories, stories that somebody who was comfortable in life, would never hear about on the news but it was it was happening all the time.

Suddenly somebody recognised him.

"Wait, aren't you Yashiro Yukihito?" said, a female, surprising him. "Why the hell are you here? Aren't you making serious money managing Ren Tsuruga? Isn't your life already perfect?"

People swivelled around.

Yes, why was somebody who no doubt owned a condo, here?

"We'll..." He began. "I was approached when I was a kid at an orphanage" surprising them because it wasn't common knowledge that he had no parents. "I and a group of kids were lured by the promise of family and having somebody to take care of us. Who would have thought it would happen almost 2 decades later?"

He seemed to be in an unusually cheery mood for somebody who had such a high position but had essentially been kidnapped, they all thought.

But the truth was, Yashiro could not remember his job title and he too was begin to forget his life before and was just freaking out on the inside.

"By the way, where are we?" He suddenly said.

As soon as he said that, there was a long silence amongst the whole people on the pile.

Yes, where they?

"Isn't it obvious? We must be in the Vampire world" said, an aged but amazing great looking old man. "I highly doubt we're the only one's here. There must be millions of us. It was a great thing we got out, look at how we mauled this pile of blood, we could have gone on a rampage in the human world if we weren't drawn away after awakening. We all could be in prison right now or shot to death"

He was right.

There was a long silence because everybody remembered the rush they felt when they tasted their first drop of blood, not a single of them could hold themselves back or felt ashamed by the way they acted while doing it.

If they were on the other end, wouldn't they run or open fire?

"We'll, there is no use thinking of what kind of monsters we are now" said, a man. "I'm going to explore this world and hopefully find the person who turned me. I got no attachment to the human world. That world can burn for all I care."

He then rolled down a hill and saw a tunnel that said 'Exit' in Japanese and walked out.

One by one, they all began to leave and Yashiro was very surprised when he saw a long corridor and it housed clothes on a hook.

The clothes could easily be worn by nobles, the design and quality were that high.

The clothes were mauled instantly, a lot of people had never worn such high-quality clothes before and welcomed the clothes with opened arms.

The trash of society was now dressed more luxurious then most people, it was no wonder they all felt good in their new clothes.

After Yashiro changed into his new clothes and walked out, he was met with a place that looked like a darker version of Tokyo Japan.

The sun was bloody red and walking down the streets revealed shop windows that held terrifying secrets.

In each window were many bags filled with blood, simply put it they were blood banks and Yashiro got a front row seat to people throwing all caution to the wind and happily running into the store and ripping open the bags.

People could just discard their humanity so easily when it's done nothing for them...

Yashiro felt his throat get dry but he managed to walk away and then he saw several large classical houses, he entered a gate and heard that there were already people here, there were vehicles he had never seen before as well, parked in the large drive way.

As soon as he walked in, he was greeted by a cute and adorable small crow that said.

"Welcome Master Yakihito."

MASTER!? Yashiro thought.

Meanwhile the human world was in chaos as every world leader realised that yes, 2.6 Billion people did just disappear into thin air just like that.

And scene!

Seraph of the End heavily inspired this. Review/fav and follow!


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Skip Beat.

Enjoy!

With 2.6 billion people suddenly missing, it caused a massive amount of chaos especially in the work sector, business owners found their delivery drivers missing, managers who were in charge of scheduling were suddenly missing, fast food places were shut down due to lack of workers.

Ren Tsuruga and Kyoko Mogami had to stop working for a few days because Yashiro had gone missing and the president was trying to replace him.

People of Japan were shocked to find out that Ren Tsuruga manager was the most famous to go missing.

There was a worldwide investigating into what happened and they broadcasted the missing people to the public.

The banks of the world took a major blow because the suddenly disappearance of countless people hit the circle of wealth hard.

How could such a massive amount of people suddenly disappear and where did they go?

The Human world wanted to know.

#Vampire World#

Yashiro tried, he really did but he found out he couldn't sleep like in his past life.

Sure he could shut his eyes and wonder but he couldn't actually fell unconscious.

He had met 9 other people who decided to take up residence here, and since he couldn't sleep he went out to shop and got himself more clothes, underwear and a phone which was so cute that he spent time gushing over it.

However, Yashiro knew this free period won't last long, eventually a society would crop up and people would get jobs.

And he was right, once everybody settled in, internet connection and tv was live and they were comfortable, a society began to show up as people began to fill in missing job places.

Suddenly one morning, all the communication devices said in one language.

"His Highness would like to welcome you all into his realm of Vampires, he knows you all have questions but that would be addressed in due time. Now here Is how the society works" said, the message broadcasting all over. "As of this moment, the blood bank shops are locked, you are no longer allowed to take them freely. Each bag must be brought with money"

There was an outcry at this.

"Each person will receive 5 bags of blood per day" said, the voice and the outcry stopped. "If you wish to purchase more this will cost money. The currency for this realm is measured in Jewels." on each creature projected a screen it showed them all what they expected to get for jobs and what they could roughly buy using this amount. "Each of you will receive 20 Jewels per day, more then enough to survive. If you want more there are jobs available. However, there are also hot spots were you can earn Jewels as well. This is not the Human world, your suffering ends here"

And then the message ended.

There was silence before their was massive cheering amongst the population, not only could they live in the houses they picked but they also had guaranteed food.

However, seconds later, it was posted on the web that people had found places were you can exactly earn Jewels.

There was a library were you earn two Jewels per book read.

Gyms were you can successfully implement a move would earn you half a Jewel, the higher the difficulty the better.

There was Martial Arts class and so much more.

People were flocking to these places because they didn't want to work.

Yashiro knew he was a manager but unless somebody suddenly wanted to be a football player, singer or something big, he was out of a job.

Should he got out and earn Jewels?

He sat up and asked his animal for directions to the nearest Jewel earning place.

A Martial arts dojo and Library.

He put on his clothes, and then walked out, he felt like a king walking out and knew everybody else felt the same thing.

These clothes really did make the wearer feel incredible, Yashiro managed to find the library and it was almost packed full, there was a riot going on because people had found the books that had 10 pages or less and were using that to get Jewels the quickest and fastest way possible.

Yashiro passed them and actually wanted to see what kind of books they had, there were story books he had never heard of before, but then he saw it.

'The inns and Outs of a Vampire'.

Yashiro took it, he wanted to know exactly what he was, what he could do, what was his weakness.

He had no idea that this curiosity would make him stand out amongst the rest.

He took several more books and then went to the library lady and took them out before heading back, he devoured a bag of blood as he walked and it was delicious.

He entered his room and opened the Inns and Outs of a Vampire.

The first page was just Author notes and special thanks, before he saw a diagram of what apparently was a Vampires body on the inside.

He was shocked to find out how different it was to a human body especially the physical differences seen on him.

He saw that his bladder was missing which explained why he didn't feel the urge to go toilet, the stomach was a completely different beast then a humans was, it was designed in such a way that it could take in blood but if needed it could dissolve body parts in a matter of seconds.

His eyes were very special and so was the brain, a lot of it was withered like a dead body but it was still functioning and clearly alive.

His feet had several unique bones to it, his spine was one big long bone.

Not an ounce of this body resembled a human beings.

All the while Yashiro could not believe it, was this really his body now? He read each bone and each part labeled and then he flicked over.

Vampires have the ability to understand every language and communicate.

Yashiro eyes were wide, he never realised that he could be surrounded by people who spoke different languages and yet he understood, hell he was pretty sure the guy down the hall was American.

Yashiro kept reading and the more he read, the more surprised he was.

#WatchTower#

"This person...he's reading on Vampires" said, Nigel sitting on his throne. "Not many people are interested in learning about just what they are. Interesting"

#Yashiro place#

Yashiro ended up spending the entire day just reading that one book, he downed the bags and then when he finished he was shocked to hear.

"Congratulations you have earned 230 Jewels." from his pet communicator. "From now on, you'll earn 12 percent more then normal"

He was in shock, the importance of the book had given him a massive head start.

But Yashrio knew better than everyone not to flash your cash until he could protect himself or had body guards that could protect him.

That's why he read a little of his next book before heading to the nearest Gym, where he was instantly greeted with OOES and AAAAHHHS.

People were finding out how much stronger they were compared to human beings and were having competitions.

You know you weren't on earth when a 7-year-old girl could carry a 1000kg weight.

Yashiro dressed into casual sports clothes before stretching his body, and doing some push ups, never had his body felt so light before.

He did some jump rope and was pretty much flying.

He was very shocked, because he suddenly felt like the muscle-bound Ren Tsuruga who was amazing in athletics.

For the first time in his life, Yashiro managed to make a fist and punch a bag that was harder than rock.

Fast forward, a few days later, Yashiro was like a professional bodybuilder and he was attending all martial arts and weapon classes.

Yashiro used what he knew about the Vampire body to make the most effective strike and take down opponent after opponent.

Within a month, Yashiro had climbed his way to being the best fighter in the region, it was on the day, he became number one, he received a message that was completely different from those he got in the past, it was written in a way that reminded him of his Highness.

Suddenly the world dissolved around him and he found himself in front of large double doors and he was overcome with the feeling of coming home.

By now, he had somehow retained his emotions despite all he could remember was that he was Japanese and his name, he couldn't remember who Ren Tsuruga was or where he used to work.

He was allowed in and soon he was walking onto a red carpet and pressed against the walls were Vampires in a very luxurious one uniform, as if royal guards.

"Stop" He heard.

It came from a Vampire, he swore he had seen before, he had no idea that he was his former president personal assistant.

The man had risen using skills he already had and evolved from there.

Yashiro stopped, his hair no longer that professional look but it was as if he just stepped out of a shower and then out came a child but when their eyes met, Yashiro felt like this person was the biggest monster in the realm by far.

"Kneel" said, the man and Yashiro did, he knew he wasn't stronger then this man.

"My name is Nigel" said, the child. "Your Yashrio Yukihito, right? I've been watching you for some time. Congratulations on reaching number one in your region"

"Thank you, your highness" said, Yashiro smiling and surprising all of them.

Somehow he could still display all his emotions.

"I've called you here to offer you a chance to join my generals" said, the child. "Each person you see here, is the very best of their region, eventually there will be a ranking system to find out the top bankers so its fun to find out. As a general you will naturally get a much higher allowance then everybody else, you can use all the estates under the crown, you may pick out any car and everybody must treat you with some kind of respect."

"Me? A general? That sounds like fun" He said, "Where do I sign?"

Suddenly his clothes began to transform into that of a General, he was ordered to stand which he did.

He was then taken to his new living quarters and shown the General training room along with the library, it was so much more vast compared to what was available for the public.

He made friends with other generals, even though he had to wonder why he kept his emotions even though he was empty like everybody else.

No.

The thing that made him react to a certain emotion was gone, if a human being saw him, they would think he was pretty weird.

He felt pleasure in seeing the other generals faces whenever he did something weird and he too was climbing in the ranks of the generals.

And then one day, exactly 3 months since they all came to this world and begun their new lives, they all had split up but they all suddenly found themselves back at the throne room.

The king was dressed with an adorable little top hat and Victorian style noble clothes, he had a back pack on.

He looked adorable for a monster.

"Everybody" said, Nigel. "We'll be going to the Human world to attend a world leader meeting"

And by attend, he met they were going to crash it.

"Make sure your all on your best behaviour and you've all drank your fill of blood" He said, as if he was talking to children. "If I catch you biting a human, I will chop off a body part as punishment"

They all cringed.

They couldn't die but it was uncomfortable when one half of you went flying and the other had to find that half before anything bad happens to it.

"Yes, your highness" They said.

What they were about to do will shake the entire human world.

And scene!

Review/fav and follow!


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Skip Beat.

Enjoy!

A group of 20 people that were 'elected' for this mess, sat down in a blue chair behind a long line of tables.

Some pulled their expensive collars down, other started sweating.

And why should they be nervous you may ask?

It was because beyond the long table was none other than a very angry crowd of 2000+ plus people and sprinkled into it were journalist from all around the world.

While it had only been 3 months in the Vampire world, in reality, it had been almost 2 years in the human world since the Red Dawn happened, making a good chunk of the world's population miraculously disappear.

Now the people who were used to believing in their government, even if they were spouting nonsense, had reached their limit.

They were tired of the promises.

Their tex payer's money was being poured into something that hadn't produced a hint of result.

Had the government found at least one missing person or not!?

In other words, the 20 people and the governments around the world were going to have to explain to people why they should keep their cushy jobs and not be victims of a public riot.

Every single of them, wanted to be anywhere but here, but they were dragged here against their will and were sweating bullets despite the massive security employed.

"The questioning may now begin" said, one man, who had lost at rock, paper, scissors, earlier.

The instant he said that, at least a dozen arms went up, the questions was defiantly going to be predicated and scary.

However, if they ran away now, the people would surely riot.

They all looked at each other and chose a person from a tabloid that they knew was in the governments pocket.

"You" said, the representative for China.

The cameras switched to a man who was from a famous tabloid and said. "You boast about pouring our tax payer money into finding the missing people. Where is the result of this? Many readers are asking, because they suspect that you're just using this event to line your own pockets with our cash."

All their faces changed.

It seemed even that Tabloid was choosing to betray them to save their own skins.

"Ur, well" said, the representative for Australia. "Each of our governments have spent money on hiring the best investigators and PI's, money can buy. They have all agreed that there must be a reason why the event affected some people while it did nothing to others. They have reason to believe that at some point or another, they all came in contact with something which lead to this effect"

They hoped it was enough.

They prayed it was enough.

Nope.

"But that's just assumptions" said, the man as many wished he would shut up. "Where are the people? Have you even found one person? Many of us, lost our husbands, wives, children and friends. Where are they? The public demands to know"

Silence.

Cold, dead silence, followed his enquiry.

All of those powerful men and women looked very uncertain.

What they said next could decide if the public rioted and dragged them down from the stage or not.

After all, no amount of police could fend off this many people with strong determination, tear gas or not.

But a light was about to reveal itself, in the form of a small childish voice.

"I can answer that"

It was small but the voice seemed to echo through the whole land, making many turn and wonder where that voice came from, or if they had hallucinated it.

The voice came again.

"I said I can answer that"

This time all the camera swept to the cutest pointy eared child, they had ever seen.

Cosplay? Many thought.

That's when the news crews and the crowd were ambushed.

Figures in robes nobody had noticed, were mysteriously mixed into the crowd suddenly revealed themselves to be fancily dressed, pointy eared people.

They kicked the camera men off their platform and even barraged into the main footage room.

Nobody could move, not even the police that surrounded the stage.

Suddenly they all heard from a speaker.

"Hello, everybody. We don't mean to disturb you fine humans today but this event has been hijack" said, a happy voice. "Now please everybody pay respects to our King and this will be over shortly."

The child, walked past the buff security men with grace and behind him were several white clothes pointy eared people.

He walked up the stage and all the camera turned to him.

Everybody there and beyond the screen was shocked at what was going on.

Was this a stunt?

Suddenly the child said in a childish voice. "Hi, everybody. My name is Nigel. I'm the King of these scary looking people behind me. But don't worry, a lot of them had already eaten."

What?

What had that gotten to do with anything? And why couldn't they move?

They felt like animals ready to be slaughtered!

"Now I will explain to all of you were your 2.6 billion went" said, Nigel, before saying. "The truth is, those people travelled to my world and became my civilan's. The people you see before you are all reported missing people"

What?

They smelled bs.

How old was this kid?

This was no time to be playing around!

"You all look like you don't believe" he said, disappointed. "We'll, would you believe me if I told you I'm not human?"

And then he opened his mouth freakily wide and out came black tentacles with red eyes covering each other.

"HOLY SHIT!" Shouted one person.

People started screaming as the thing got alarmingly longer and the skin around it, look like a costume by the second.

The tentacles continued to grow and sniffed out human beings pretty quickly and moved towards them purposely, those who were near were ready to relieve themselves from fear.

The tentacles retracted and went back into the mouth that was now slowly shut.

In a single move he had successfully made all of them look at him with now fear.

"Like I said before I'm not human" said, Nigel. "Now, I'll tell you what happened to those people that travelled to my world"

And that's when they all heard a deep and animalistic growl, as if it came from a wild animal.

Everybody turned and small group parted ways to a man who looked like he should belong in a horror movie.

He growled and he was clearly not in his right mind.

And then with one swift motion, his head was flown clean off and rolled onto the stage, seconds later people screamed when they realised what was now rolling onto the stage.

A head.

The body stood there without a head, they assumed it didn't know its head was missing yet because of how quick it had been.

People were shocked to see murder before their eyes.

However, then the head blinked.

It blinked!

Nigel casually picked it up and said. "Didn't I tell you to eat before we left?"

And then it replied. "Y-Yes but..."

Nigel turned to his crowd and said. "Who else didn't eat before we left?"

He understood that some were going to be a cheeky and try to sneak a taste of blood directly from an actual human being.

Several of them suddenly looked like they had just been caught with their hands in a cookie jar.

Their heads were sent flying by their fellow Vampire's, the instant they looked guilty.

What happened next was easily the most fascinating and scariest thing the world had ever witnessed on live tv.

Heads were being tossed around everywhere and bodies without heads began to run around, trying to catch their heads.

One head landed right in front of the representatives of the world government.

"Yo" said, a slim man's head.

HOW ARE YOU STILL ALIVE!? All of them wondered, they could clearly see the veins and blood coming out, staining the table.

Everybody was shocked and amazed by the extraordinary scene before them.

Eventually the person personally beheaded by the King, headless body moved and kindly asked for its head back.

Nigel handed it over and head and body became one again, the wound sealed before many wide eyes.

The others won't so lucky.

"QUIT TOSSING ME AROUND, ASSHOLES!" Yelled a man head who was being tossed in the air, while his body was running trying to catch him.

All of them were pretty much being bastards making it as difficult for body and head to reunite.

Nigel smiled and said with love in his eyes. "Their such children"

He cared for them, that was clear.

"However, this is getting out of hand" he said, before said. "Stop"

It was small but it carried power and everybody froze.

"Return their heads" he said, "Anybody who is hungry. I brought bottles. These humans are not to be snacked on"

He pulled out a box of suspiciously red liquid bottles from his stomach and floated them over the crowd and it was like watching a pack of starving wolves suddenly finding food when it was lifted down onto the ground.

They attacked it.

Devoured it all, like savages.

They didn't care what they looked like.

"As some of the clever people may have guessed" said, Nigel, as the world saw them eat. "We are Vampires. However, the transition from Humanhood to Vampire hood came with a cost. This cost has not only changed those who came to my world, physically but also mentally as well. There are currently 2.6 billion Vampires and all of them would have no problem committing mass murder because they see humans as food"

As food...

Those words rung in all those who heard it ears and hearts.

"We could easily start a war and turn your children and many generations after that into cattle" said, Nigel being terrifying. "However, I as their leader, do not wish for a Holy War. I believe that Humans and Vampires can live together with adjustments being made from both sides. We don't need much to keep us happy, just a fresh supply of blood. Vampires in exchange do not tire and we are ideal to do the most dangerous jobs that no sane Human would do but must do. As long as there is a supply of blood, our hunger is kept at bay." before he said, to the representative for the world. "Would you like your civilians back?"

Civilians?

From what they realised, those people were no longer human, held no morals essentially making them monsters and they want to slip back into society?

"And what is in it for us?" said, one man.

"We'll, it won't start a war, for one thing" said, Nigel. "And how long do you think it would be before a Vampire is no longer satisfied with the blood within my world and breaks through the barrier and eventually sucks an innocent person dry of their blood? What if they kill an innocent child? Or a celebrity on live tv? Isn't it better to give them an alternative?"

There was a long and cold silence.

He was not only threatening them but he was making sure they knew just how dangerous it was to leave one of them unchecked.

"Alright, we'll start talks" said, the representative for England. "However, naturally laws will be in place and restrictions"

They naturally must know who cross over and where they at all times.

It was obvious to them, those monsters listened to this monster, he was most likely the only thing keeping them from being chewed like dogs.

"And naturally I have some demands too" said, Nigel to their surprise. "What? Do you think its safe for a human being to cross over without knowing the horror, they would see? My world has different laws and even its own currency. Our society is very similar to yours but also a lot different. You need to know about the Vampires that you should not tick off if you want to live. However, they are very easy to spot, so don't worry about it."

All of them sat still.

Yep, the child was defiantly a monster.

Perhaps, some day in the future, humanity would find a cure for this and kill this thing.

Who would have thought they would be allowing Vampires back into their society today?

Meanwhile several people made plans to catch a Vampire and hopefully gain insight in how they live despite being chopped.

Some started cults while others made sure to purchase a gun to protect themselves or their families.

Vampires could either be accepted or feared, it was the fact of life.

And scene!

Review/fav and follow!


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own Skip Beat.

Enjoy!

Talks took weeks before any checkpoint could start construction.

In that time, Nigel turned parliament into his own playroom by having the best fighters his world could produce, wait on him hand and foot.

His child like body and voice, was incredibly off putting too, to a room filled with adults.

However, when the first check points were up, humanity was fast to provide tracking bracelets and a system that documented when a Vampire came in and came out.

If they go beyond an hour of when they should be out, they had the right to call the police or army.

All the documented Vampires who were missing people, were made to wait so that they could be identified and sent on their way.

People were also encouraged to donate blood as well.

Some crazy people cued up to donate blood and some homeless did too once they found out they would be paid 50 cents.

50 cents was a lot in many countries.

The purer the blood, the higher the amount of money they would get.

It wasn't long before the first Vampires started arriving.

Each of them had to give their names before being detained, frisked for any weapons, a tracking chip was placed on them, they had to say how long they planned to stay, etc.

However, they did managed to get through into the world, after an hour.

And people quickly realised, they hadn't really changed that much, they were still very recognisable and it also helped they were sent to places they apparently belonged too.

Adults met their children.

Children met their parents.

Friends met friends.

People were shocked to find certain people walking completely fine because they were known to have a disability.

So many hearts lifted.

However, those hearts weren't lifted for long.

One question stopped them all in their tracks.

"Who are you?" They all said.

It was one question but it was repeated over a dozen times, spoken by many different lips.

It took them a while for them to realise they were serious.

Parents didn't recognise their own kids.

Kids didn't recognise their own parents.

Friends couldn't recognise each other.

And that wasn't the only thing, it soon spread like wild fire in the media that the Vampires couldn't remember their former lives expect for their names which left them emotionless.

It started a whole heap of nonsense to try and bring their memories back.

People were checked into therapists by their family's.

Hypnosis was preformed and people started camps that claimed to make them remember.

The Vampires just blinked and looked around, wondering what the hell was going on and not caring.

They didn't show much emotion but the public soon caught a glimpse of how far they would go for blood.

One man was seen trying to lure children near him with the promise of candy in broad daylight in exchange for a sip of their blood.

He didn't even blink when the police came and even tried the trick on them in the back seat.

He truly did not give two cents about what happening or that he could spend time in a jail cell.

And he wasn't the only one who would do this, Vampires were quickly known for trying to bargain or trick people for their blood.

The casual way they did it, sent chills down a normal spine.

Another difference was the way they looked at the people around them, as if they were predator ready to pounce.

The people they once know were no longer present in their eyes.

On the other hand, there were humans who offered their necks for free and even told them, they had a place to stay if they were running from the law.

That was certainly interesting.

However, despite this, not a single General attempted to cross over.

A person, the checkpoint people were all briefed on and secretly breathing signs of relief for.

That relief only lasted for 2 weeks before in the hour of 9, a white clothed figure came through and was dressed in such a way that proved he was a General.

In Tokyo Japan.

Tokyo checkpoint was understandably freaking out.

Yashiro smiled at their stunned faces when he went through, he already knew he was Japanese so he walked through and sat on the bench waiting to be detained.

It didn't take long before a group come to him and escorted him to a room where he was given his tracking chip and they had to confirm his identity.

He immediately got a reaction when they heard his name.

"Ooh, you know me?" he said, "How delightful"

They all stared, ever since this checkpoint came up they had seen nothing but emotionless vampire after the next, that's why the fact he could smile was very shocking.

"Well, how long do you plan to stay here Mister Yukihito?" said the man.

"It depends." Said Yashiro. "Give me about 4 hours. I want to see if I'm really that famous here. I've come to have fun and greet you cute little humans"

Cute? Everybody thought.

He was quiet the weirdo.

"We'll, we can pull up where you work on the computer" said the man. "However, your condo would be quiet dusty and you need to apply to be able to take permanent residence here." gesturing to a massive amount of paperwork beside him.

"You people sure like paperwork" he said, "How cute. I'll sign and head to my old work. I want to see some old faces" and the he stripped down of his own free will, like he was putting on a show.

Everybody was speechless.

The frisking process, he had made it as uncomfortable as possible for everybody involved before getting handed back his clothes and was pushed out of the door.

He was somebody else's problem now.

The look on the people of Tokyo faces when they saw a Vampire clad in white strutting down the street was one for the ages.

The journey to Lory Majestic Entertainment was an uneventful one.

What used to be a plain smart looking man with glasses, had been blessed with the Vampire touch, he was now amazingly good looking.

He got attention from both men and women.

He asked for directions from some high school girls and all of them wouldn't stop blushing to give him a straight answer but at last he found directions only to find banners that said a party was apparently going on and in the morning and apparently he was no invited.

So at a speed, too fast to see, he jumped and climbed through an open window into LME.

When people inside caught sight of him, it was already too late.

He found the venue and was strutting in like he owned the place.

He stuck out like a sore thumb in the middle of suits and dresses.

People turned to literally stare at him.

"Oh, I love being Japanese. A full blown party at 10 in the morning" he said, "I love it. I love it."

"Mister Y-Yashiro?" He heard.

He turned his head to respond and saw a delicious looking girl with orange hair and golden eyes.

"Oh, wow. Haven't see you around in ages." he answered with a 'I don't quiet know who you are so I'll do good enough and hope you don't notice', answer.

Kyoko eyes were so round, it could have popped out.

The clean cut man that was still fresh in her mind, miraculously transformed into this good-looking person with pointy ears and fangs in noble like clothes.

Yashiro noticed a tall man who had black hair but was beside her all protective like.

He clearly recognised the danger while she did not.

"And who is this?" said, Yashiro looking at Ren, who hadn't seen him 2 years. "Your boyfriend?"

The reaction he got, made his smile grew wider, he had seen them both freeze before she said.

"He's my Sampai" said, Kyoko. "You used to be the manager for both of us. This Ren Tsuruga"

"Uh, Huh" he said, as if he was watching drama with imaginary popcorn in hand.

"What is that look?" she said.

"Uh, huh" He continued to say, his mouth getting much wider as if he was laughing at an inside joke. "So I managed both of you?" before he said, to Ren. "By the way your really tall, how tall are you?"

Ren mouth almost disappeared, as everybody watched.

And that's when Lory Takarada came over, since he did crash his party after all.

But when he came over he was stunned by how amazingly good looking Yashiro was now and slowed down to stare before Yashiro suddenly turned and gave him a smile.

"By the way, old man. How long are you going to stare for?" said, Yashiro to the man, who once gave him his pay checks and pawned Ren onto him.

So it was true, even Yashiro has no memory, Lory thought while everybody was shocked that he dared speak to the president like that and he didn't recognise him.

"My name is Lory Takarada, the president and founder of Lory Majestic Entertainment" said, Lory reintroducing himself.

"Yashiro Yukihito" he said, before he said. "However, my official title is General Yashiro Yakihito"

What?

General!?

Everybody was shocked.

What did he mean by General!

Suddenly they all heard. "General, these humans deserve to die, how dare they speak to you so casually"

And then appearing beside him was the cutest floating bunny they had ever seen.

He stole the hearts of females everywhere in the room, including Kyoko own who's cheeks and eyes were flushed.

"Its okay, Xana. They used to know me." said, Yashiro, he couldn't even remember why he chose this bunny but he could see everybody reaction to it.

The bunny pouted and suddenly felt himself being poked and turned around to see a brown haired chest nut girl who looked to be 10 touching his fur.

"Its so soft" said, Maria Takarada, while every woman was envious.

"Back off, human" said, Xana. "Do you know who I am? I am basically General Yashiro inventory and communication device"

All the while he was ranting, Maria hadn't stop rubbing and started rubbing behind his ear and Xana fell to the pleasure of it.

In seconds, she was petting him in her arms.

She subdued him so quickly! Everybody thought.

"Now, I know why I picked him. He's cute" said, Yashiro.

In his mind, he thought of using it to lure females and children to him and charge in blood to pet him.

"I'm glad you like him" said, Yashiro smiling faintly at her.

"Did you come here, for your old job?" said, Lory, going to ask about the General part later.

"Maybe, its only been 3 months" He said.

Huh?

There was a long silence in the room, as they slowly came to terms with what he had just said and realised he was serious.

"Its been 2 years, Yashiro" said, Lory.

"Its been 3 months" He said.

There was more silence.

"Yashiro, its been 2 years" Said, Lory.

There was more silence again.

"Really?" he said, and everybody worried his memory loss was a lot worse then they thought.

But then Xana said, through hugs. "The Vampire world and the Human world follow a different flow of time to each other. In the Vampire realm, it has been 3 months since the Vampire realm was occupied. 2 years here"

Everybody was stunned.

"Hmm, so I can't just slot back in." said, Yashiro. "We'll do you have anymore job offers? The life of a General isn't exactly exciting."

"We'll, you could model" said, Lory, making everybody blink.

What?

And then everybody really looked at him, and found him very pleasing to the eye now.

"Modelling..." said, Yashiro. "Alright I'll do it. Several hours in front of the camera. Getting naked and strutting around, sounds like fun"

What?

Many people bent over in shock.

Getting naked and strutting around?

Now everybody know, Yashiro had truly lost it.

Was this really Yashiro?

"By the way, you will pay me in blood right?" said, Yashiro to the now stunned President and everybody else.

If his fellow Vampire heard him, they would have shot him because of his greed.

"You want to be paid in Blood?" said, Lory just to make sure he hadn't misheard.

"Of course" said, Yashiro. "I've a Vampire. Why on Earth would I need human money for? Your world treats me like a bomb every minute I'm here. Plus my world is cheaper and more luxurious"

There was a long and uncomfortable silence as they all realised he did not consider himself as a human being at all on a deep level.

He did not consider this world, his world at all.

Should they call this madness or something else?

And scene!

Review/fav and follow!


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own Skip Beat.

Enjoy!

The finished contract for Yashiro Yukihito was unique, to say the least.

He was very adamant in making sure there were bag's of blood on sight, the call to a blood bank was not something Lory Takarada had ever thought he would be making in his life time.

Other than that, he marvelled at how completely different Yashiro was from just mild observation, from his speech pattern to the tinest guesture.

It was like he had been completely broken down and rebuilt from the ground up.

If he didn't know Yashiro used to be a manager, he would have thought he was an actor on peer with Ren.

He tried to offer him, but his face changed to disgust when faced with his delicious cakes and coffee.

When Yashiro came home, he bragged about getting a job to other generals and was mauled when they discovered how much he was making ontop of his already high allowance.

A Week later, Yashiro ventured out again but this time to work.

He didn't break into LME but instead walked in like a normal person.

We'll semi-normal.

"Good morning, lady's" He said, blowing a kiss to the reception women who all had their eyes open.

It wasn't hard to find the studio, there were signs of everywhere and he could read the Japanese.

The look on people's faces when he was in the elevator with them was priceless, especially when his eyes shifted to them and gave them a wink.

Male or female, it didn't matter to him.

He finally arrived through the doors and said. "I am here. What do you need and where is my blood?"

About 20 people turned around to stare at him with wide eyes.

"M-Mister Yukihito?" said, a man.

"That is me" said, Yashiro, before he said. "Before you rush me off to change. Show me the blood first and then I'll let you touch me"

There was no way, he was going to cook himself under that many lamps without seeing proper motivation.

A group suddenly a wheeled a freezer to him and his keen sense's smelt the blood before the door was even opened.

He looked and wistled like he was going through his own fridge, grabbed a bag, stabbed it with his fangs and said. "I'm good to go. Change my clothes"

Everybody stared before he was gestured to where he would get changed and do hair and makeup.

Yashiro started chatting with the girls, just to get them comfortable with him.

He was well aware, that they had never touched a Vampire before and made an active effort in listening to them.

They got really comfortable with him, within minutes and when he was seen again, he had both at them by his side and he wasn't wearing the first piece that was agreed on.

"What happened to his clothes?" said, the photographer.

"The first set of clothes, looked terrible on him" said, the assistant fashion designer. "These clothes are much better"

Everybody wore clothes a certain way and that went for him too, if they thought they could stuff him into boyboand clothes, that wasn't happening.

The photographer signed and asked him to go to the front of the camera and strike a pose.

Yashiro didn't have years of modelling under his belt but he did have his now very suggestive eyes.

Within minutes, the photographer and everybody else felt like they were shooting a porno even though he was fully clothed.

Every single picture came out seducative, no matter what the photographer did.

One thing was for certain, when the world saw his pictures, he was going to attract a very large female fanbase.

When they shoot ended, he got changed, grabbed several bag's of blood, put into a shopping bag and then left with female wardrobe designers and makeupartists, making many males who couldn't get dates, mouth's disappear at the sight.

By the time, he actually found the cafeteria, he was at the largest table and was surrounded by women.

And that's how Kyoko and Ren found him.

Surrounded by women while many males were looking in shock and heartbreak from a distance away.

"I think you'll look cute with your hair down. You have lovely hair, don't hide it" he said, to a woman.

"Really?" said, the woman with red cheeks.

"And that colour of nail polish doesn't do you justice" he said, "What about trying a sea blue. You defiantly look like a sea blue"

It was like having that legendary dream of having a gay best friend.

When in reality, he didn't care about any of them and just hopped to lull them into showing their necks to him.

He brought out Xana and watched them froan over him.

That's when Yashiro noticed his former clients.

"Kyoko-chan, Ren. Come here" He said.

"Don't go over there" said, Ren.

"I won't. That place looks scary" said, Kyoko.

Her demons could sense the dark energy surrounding the bright scene.

Both of them just waved him off but Ren did it a lot more smoothly.

However, it turns out all three of them were in the same place after lunch, saw Yashiro met the people who replaced him when he went missing.

"I see your, Ren's manager" He said, to the man who replaced him. "I used to be Ren first manager. My name is Yashiro Yukihito. Nice to meet you"

The man was stunned, THE Yashiro Yukihito?

"Your THE Yashiro Yukihito?" said, the man. "I'm a huge fan. You took an unknown to the very top. Please share some of your wisdom with me"

Wisdom?

"Yashiro, can you stop interacting with my manager?" said, Ren, Yashiro face in that split second told him he would give the man wrong advice just to see a train wreck unfold.

"Your no fun, Ren-pon." said, Yashiro.

Ren what? Everybody who heard thought.

The guy himself looked surprised, and then he sat down and just sucked on a 'waterbottle', Kyoko managed to sit next to him much to his surprise.

"Oh, and here I thought you were scared of me." said, Yashiro.

"Mister, Yashiro. Please tell me about the Vampire world" said, Kyoko making his eyes go wide and his face went 'Huh?'.

"I know its dangerous for me as a human being to even attempt to cross over but I'm very curious" she said, with conviction while Yashiro was wondering what was wrong with this girl.

"Are you serious?" he said.

"I want to know" she said, with highly anticapted eyes.

"Alright then" He said. "The world I come from"

"So you don't consider this your world?" said, Kyoko.

"The amnesia is strange" he said. "When you become a Vampire, you could say it eats away at your personal memories. You remember basic world knowledge of the world. I remember how to speak and read in Japanese without the need of a communicator or something. However, your personal memories are memories exclusive to only you. Like if you met somebody in the past and became good friends with them, they vanish from your mind. What date is your birthday? Don't remember. What did you get for your birthday and who did you receive it from? Don't remember. If you set a password for something to unlock your phone, you don't remember. The virus rampages until you're empty, with only a name to cling to."

"Thats...so sad" said, Kyoko, not knowing some people were listening around and felt so sad, you would have no idea because he was always smiling.

"Sad? Why feel sad when you could just smile and laugh?" Said Yashiro startling her.

He laughed, completely putting people off with what was supposed to be a somber mood where he was supposed to feel sorry for himself.

"And besides, in exchange for your personal memories the deal is pretty sweet" he said, "I can go back to a world that is ruled by a person who we don't have to worry about being deeply corrupt. Every single person gets an allowance to allow them to eat and survive. We all got homes, clothes on our backs, money. I saw several homeless people on the street when coming here, that would never happen in my world."

He was bragging now, his words were like 'As a human being, aren't you ashamed your world is like this'?

You could almost hear the laughter from his closed lips.

But then he did a backflip back to everybody surprise and he said. "We'll, my time is up in your world. See your tommrow, Kyoko-chan"

And then he walked away whistling to himself.

"I'm bathing in blood, in the morning." He sang. "Ding Dong, my skin is going to shine."

"What the hell?" said, one guy. "Are all Vampires like that?"

"I think he's pretty unique" said, another guy.

Everybody who knew him personally could not believe how a person could change so much just by having their memories erased but that's what made memories so important in the first place.

Yashiro left to the checkout and walked through the point, still whistling to himself before landing on somebody car in the Vampire world and began to hop onto another, completely ignoring the ticked vampires in their cars.

Several days later, his pictures came out for the whole of Japan to see and there was such an uproar amongst the teenage female demographic that you wouldn't believe, an almost 30 year old man could produce.

When Yashiro began to walk, he noticed several people turning to stare at him, in their hands was a magazine.

"Excuse me, are you prehap's, Yashiro?" said, a girl with her friends.

"Yes, that's me" He said, "How can I help you, ladies?"

They giggled and showed him the page and one of them had a pen.

"Can you sign this please" she said.

"Of course" He said, signing it elegently.

"Can we get a picture?" she said.

"Of course" he said, as they crowded around him and he gave them a big smile, before waving them off.

He kept walking and it kept happening.

When he walked through the front doors, he looked like an idiot who had been given far too much power.

"I'm famous Ren-Pon" he said, to Ren who came in with his manager. "So many young girls"

"Should I call the police?" said, Ren.

"I'm joking" he said, "I don't want them sexually, I'm after their delicious blood"

"I think that's worse" said, Ren.

"Yashiro, Yukihito, please come to the president's office" he suddenly heard from the speakers.

He made a b-turn to the president's office and walked through the door and said. "Hello, boss"

But then he noticed an unknown woman in the room.

"Boss, who is this?" he said.

"This is Makao and she would be your manager from now" said, Lory.

"A manager?" He said, "So she's going to make sure I get my blood?"

She froze.

"Hello, my new favourite human being." He said, "My name is Yashiro Yukihito, please take care of me for a few hours. Make sure I have a cartin of blood on each sight and we'll get along swimmingly. Hell you can even throw me off a building"

He then began laughing as if it was hilarious.

Makao had prepared herself to take care of a Vampire but she hadn't prepared enough for his madness.

And mad he was.

She spent a few days, trying to manage his schedule and he would always approach everything with a smile and humour, he reminded her of the Joker.

Because those eyes couldn't hide how low he thought of you.

His crystal red eyes, danced with amusement every time he talked to somebody.

It was because of these eyes that if a war broke out, she realised that he would probably have no problem going after a human being

That, and he made sure to always get his blood before doing anything.

She had seen him talk his way until getting more blood, through flattery like a con man.

This meant that he was a dangerous existence.

And scene!

Review/fav and follow!


End file.
